


A Rough Patch

by stormysunshine



Series: You & Daveed [3]
Category: Daveed Diggs - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, but not really Hamilton lol
Genre: Anger, Arguments, Daveed Diggs - Freeform, Daveed Diggs and Reader - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Hamilton - Freeform, LONG CHAPTER, Long One Shot, SMUT!, Sex, Smut, but not really Hamilton lol - Freeform, marriage disputes, rough patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunshine/pseuds/stormysunshine
Summary: Another woman is too close to Daveed for Y/N's comfort.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs and Reader - Relationship, Daveed Diggs you and your children, Daveed Diggs/Reader
Series: You & Daveed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877500
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	A Rough Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by dreamycrush86: Angst and make-up sex.
> 
> (I hope you like it!)

Black!Reader, but everyone's welcome to engage :) 

_Seven Years Ago_

Y/N was surprised she'd gotten to leave for her lunch break on time, and even more surprised that she was able to grab lunch from her and Daveed's favorite jerk chicken spot.

Being a junior analyst was a lot harder than she thought when she sent in her application. She was lucky if she got a couple bites of her lunch on a regular basis. She'd rushed across town in order to catch Daveed on the last twenty minutes of his break, and was relieved when she made it to his campus with forty minutes left of her own to spare. 

Before she began her recent job, she and Daveed had lunch dates at least twice a week. It'd been easier before they had their daughter, Diana, and when Y/N left her past job to stay home with their baby for a year. Alas, the last year had been a major change for the both of them. Being holed up in the office so much that some days she didn't have time to eat her own lunch, it was a rarity that Y/N saw him before nighttime. She thought surprising him would be nice for both of them. 

Thankfully, there was a free parking space that was only a three-minute walk away from Daveed's building. Bag of food in hand, Y/N made her way to the artifice, nodding at passerby she didn't know and saying hello to the one's she'd been introduced to. Students made way for her as she walked down the hallway. Some classes had just let out while other professors prepared for their next set of students in others. Daveed's office was in room three-oh-six, right in the corner at the end of the hallway. 

Y/N looked through the window to make sure he was still there. When she saw his signature afro, she was relieved she didn't have to spoil the surprise by calling and asking where he was, but when she knocked and opened the door, she felt her stomach flutter for a different reason. 

Daveed was indeed there, and he was laughing, which was a joyous sound to Y/N's ear on most occasions, but she wasn't sure she was fond by the womanly giggles that accompanied his. 

It was Olive, one of Daveed's colleagues. A fellow history professor, the two worked together often—comparing lesson plans, meetings buddies, etc.

When Daveed first introduced Olive at a oral event at the campus, Y/N already wasn't too fond of her. Olive had been nice enough, but Y/N knew the broad smiles in her face and over-friendliness wasn't simply because the woman was amicable.

"She's a little... _friendly_ ," Y/N surmised when Daveed asked what she thought about her. 

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon." How had he not seen it? The exaggerated laughter, the subtle touches, the glimmer in her eye. "Babe, you know she likes you, right?" 

Daveed had looked at her like she was crazy. "What? No she doesn't. She's just nice." 

Y/N'd cocked a brow with crossed arms. She'd been more amused than irritated then. "There's a difference between being nice and being _nice_ nice _._ She's got a thing for you." 

"I think you're looking too deep into it, Y/N. She's like that with everybody."

Y/N's lips twisted. "Is she _really_? Name _one_ other person she's like that with." 

Daveed'd glanced somewhere beyond her, thinking, but ultimately shook his head. "I can't think off the top of my head, but she's just an open kind of person." 

"Mhmm. Okay." Y/N'd squinted her eyes. "Just don't give me anything to worry about, and I won't have to hurt either of y'all." She slapped his backside as she walked passed him. She trusted Daveed enough to know he'd never disrespect her, but she didn't know Olive enough to say the same of her.

She hadn't bothered Daveed about her and he hadn't brought her up, but this was the _third_ time she'd seen her in his office, laughing as if he as the funniest person on Earth. She was sitting on his desk, her hand thrown over her ample chest. At the sound of the door opening, Daveed turned around. His laughter died down a bit, but his smile remained and he gestured with one arm for Y/N to come inside. 

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming here." He gave her a one-arm hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Yeah, I thought I'd surprise you with some lunch." Y/N lifted the bag that was in her hand and set it on a separate table. "But I see you have some company. Hello, Olive." Y/N could pretend very well. 

"Hi, Y/N. Please, don't mind me. I was just going." She stood from his desk and grabbed her notebook from off the top. "Daveed was just catching me up on your daughter. Almost two already!"

"Yes, getting bigger and smarter every day." Y/N's cheeks were beginning to hurt from the fake smiling.

"Oh!" Olive leaned in like she had a secret to tell. "Also, I was telling Daveed some interesting things about the school's president. Apparently, he and his wife are going through a crazy divorce because she was caught sleeping with someone from the board." 

"Wow, that _is_ interesting." Y/N didn't know whether or not she was convincing, but she also didn't know why the other woman thought it was appropriate to tell her _that_ kind of story considering what their own circumstance looked like. "Hopefully things go smoothly with them. I couldn't _imagine_ being in that kind of situation," she said and simply looked at the woman. 

Olive nodded as if she only understood the sentiment but not the undertone of what Y/N said. "I know, right?" 

She excused herself, telling them she had to get some grading done, and finally left Daveed and Y/N alone. Or so Y/N thought. Olive popped back into the door. "Did Daveed tell you about the faculty party Friday night?"

"Didn't get the chance to just yet," Daveed answered before Y/N could tell her no. 

"It should be fun! It's at the club in uptown, so really formal. I hope you can make it!"

Y/N smiled tightly and hummed.

Olive glanced at Daveed for a second longer than she thought necessary, and then left with a twist of her hair. 

When the door closed behind her, Y/N stared at Daveed, her eyes drawn unfavorably, but Daveed had his own look for her. 

"Now, Y/N, you know you didn't have to act like that."

"Act like what?" Y/N cocked a brow. "I already told you I don't like how she acts around you."

"What did she even do? What did she do that's _so_ different than any other colleague? People come in here all the time."

Y/N stepped to his face and said clearly, "She's the only colleague I've seen that clearly wants to fuck you." She hadn't meant to be so crude, but she might as well rip off the truth like a band-aid. 

Daveed glanced toward the door and looked grateful that no one could hear that comment over the bustle of students in the hallway. "I think you need to relax," he told her. 

"I need to _relax_?"

"Yes." 

" _I_ need to relax?" 

"Y/N, she's never tried anything and we've known each other for two years now. Don't you think if she wanted to do something, she would've already?"

"Maybe so, but it's not like you've exactly pushed her away."

"What are you trying to say?" Daveed's eyebrows drew together.

"Daveed, is there a reason why you haven't told her to keep ten feet clear?" The nerves of insecurity tried to take over, but Y/N shrugged them off. "Look, I can understand the flattery of someone liking you, but she's taking things a little too far. Why is it that I walk in here, trying to surprise you with your favorite lunch, only to see _her_ in here sitting on your desk, giggling like a school girl, and looking at you like she'd take you right here in this room?" 

Daveed crossed his arms, his eyes squinting in suspicion. "You think I'm sleeping around on you?"

Y/N feigned shock at the accusation though she knew the suggestion had come from a real place. Did Olive to Daveed's laughter with ease, with a simple flash of her smile, while Y/N had to damn near fight for it when Daveed had a bad day? Olive was a nice-figured woman who Y/N was sure got a lot of gazes. Did Y/N compare? 

She didn't want Daveed to tap into the million thoughts running in her head, so Y/N responded, "I'm not saying that–,”

"Then what are you saying?"

"She needs to back off.”

"She's just a _friend_ , Y/N!"

"A friend who clearly has boundary issues!" Despite her insecurities around the brunette, it was clear that the woman had her eye on him. What was he not getting? "What would you think if one of my male co-workers was in my office, chatting me up and undressing me with his eyes?" 

Daveed didn't have an answer for that, but said instead, "Look, I can't control how other people feel about me. Whether she likes me or not, I'm your husband. I'd never do anything to disrespect you or our marriage. I need you to trust me on that."

"I do trust you, but you need tell her she needs to take a couple of steps back–,”

"Daveed, oh! Sorry. I didn't know you had company. Hey, Y/N!" Meredith, an older female professor was at the door. Y/N was glad it was her and not Olive. She actually liked the elder; her personality was sparky despite her age. Meredith had a stack of papers in her hands, probably something for him. 

"Hi, Meredith!" Y/N smiled as if she and Daveed weren't just having an argument. "It's nice to see you; how've you been?"

She was glad there was someone else to take her focus off of Olive, but when they were left alone once more, Y/N said, "I'll see you when you get home." She took the bag of food off the table and handed him his box. 

"You're not gonna stay for lunch?"

"You seem a bit busy." She kissed his cheek. "I'll leave you to your work." She didn't think she could eat even if she were alone. 

"You know you're a trip, right?" he surmised to her retreating figure. 

Y/N sashayed out the door, tossing a wave over her shoulder. If Daveed wanted to play petty, she could, too. 

"Babe, you know you're gonna have to talk to me eventually." 

Daveed was at the kitchen table, looking over some bills Y/N wanted a second opinion on as she folded her half of the laundry. She walked passed the table with a basket in her arms, side-stepping their Diana, who crawled around on the floor with her toys. She set the basket onto the floor and sat on the couch.

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Then what exactly do you call what you're doing?"

True, she'd hardly said a word to him since she'd been home, only asking if he could change Diana's diaper and if Hamburger Helper and string beans was okay for dinner, but she hadn't been ignoring him. She'd even entertained his ramblings with _Oh, really?_ s and _Mhm_ s

Y/N drew out a shirt to fold. "You think I'm always over-exaggerating, so maybe if I don't say anything at all, you won't think that." 

She heard Daveed sigh from the table. "Woman..." 

"What? You keep telling me I'm wrong about what I see with my own two eyes. So I won't say anything." She folded a pair of pants into a neat square. 

"I'm not saying you can't have an opinion, Y/N," he said, a little more roughly than she appreciated. "I'm just saying that I work with her everyday and she's never crossed a line. I can't _not_ talk to her." 

"But you can stop her from meeting in your office and sitting on your desk." Y/N looked over the top of the loveseat to catch his gaze from the kitchen. "You could tell her that I feel uncomfortable with how touchy she is with you, but you won't. I know you're an open kind of guy, Daveed—you've always been, but that kind of shit-stuff!–" she glanced at Diana who hadn't even noticed the slip, "–is _not_ okay." 

When all he did was look at her, Y/N scoffed, "What?"

"You know, this isn't the first time you've done this."

"Done what?"

"Been jealous of other women I have contact with."

A retort was ready on her lips, but Diana had stood up and was hitting Y/N's knee with her tiny palm. The toddler tapped at her mouth, "Juice, Ma-ma. Juice." 

Y/N sighed and fluffed the tiny black puffball on top of Diana's head. She didn't like fighting in front of her even though she was sure Diana couldn't even tell. She grabbed the baby into her arms and went into the kitchen. As she rummaged through the cabinet for a clean sippie-cup, she started again with Daveed. "I know you're not playing _that_ card."

"You have been, Y/N! Remember Ashley? And Nichelle?"

Y/N picked a purple Doc McStuffins cup. "I was only wrong about Nichelle, but Ashley? _Please_." She gave him an incredulous look before going into the fridge for baby apple juice. "She would've done _whatever_ she could given the chance." She closed the fridge door. Bottle in hand, she glared at him, "And what's so wrong about worrying who you're with? I'm your wife, Daveed! Out of anyone, I should be the one concerned."

"I don't give you shit–crap!–," he glimpsed to Diana, "–about the other men in _your_ life."

"That's because those men don't have _access_ to me," Y/N said firmly as she filled the sippie-cup a quarter way. She went to the sink to add a little water. "You are way too _nice_ , Daveed. Jesus..." she murmured and sat Diana on the counter so she could twist the lid back onto the sippie-cup. “You know you know you don’t have to be friends with everyone you come across. _Some_ people are better left where they’re at.”

Diana on her arm, Y/N went to the table to confront him face-on. 

Daveed didn't move from his seat, but still held an air of equal dominance. "Why am I being made the enemy here? I didn’t even do anything!”

“It’s what you’re _not_ doing that’s the problem!”

“How is it that I’m always at fault, but whenever I have a problem with you, _you_ tell _me_ to calm down." 

"What problems do you have with me?" 

"Hi, Daddy!" Diana beamed and reached for him. Y/N handed her over. Daveed's face melted into a smile. Diana puckered her lips for a kiss and Y/N handed over her sippie-cup. 

Daveed continued once the girl was settled and content with her apple juice. "You think it's easy dealing with your mood swings? When you're feeling bad, I have to be okay with it and you expect me to tip-toe around you while you get yourself together."

"You do _not_ have to tip toe around me–,”

"And then you do that; make me feel like I'm not seeing what _I'm_ seeing." He chuckled in spite of himself. "You don't like to admit when you're wrong." 

"How am I wrong for being moody sometimes? You are, too!"

Daveed took off his reading glasses and wiped across his eyes as if their conversation was wearing him out. "Yeah, I do, but I don't make it your responsibility to fix. I'll take myself out of the situation and come back when I'm able to be fully present. When you're down, everyone has to cater to it. I know how you are, so I know how to deal with it, but that doesn't mean I like it."

Y/N wanted to cower at how clear and steady his voice was; he must've been thinking hard about it, too, and was ready with some notes. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose and blurted, "How did we go from Olive to this?"

"Why do you think one is more important than the other? I can’t be mad about how you handle things?” 

"We weren't talking about me! You can't just flip the script and take no responsibility for the issue at hand."

Diana started banging her sippie-cup on the table, obviously bored with her parents' bickering and in need of another form of entertainment. Daveed gently took the cup from her grasp and stood. "I'm taking her to bed. I'm not fighting about this with you tonight."

Y/N groaned and shook her head as she watched him leave to take Diana to her bedroom. "Fine. Be like that." She didn't like making a habit of arguing, but there seemed to be no getting through to him. She didn't want to waste anymore breath. He'd see in time what she saw. 

\--

Despite their grievances, Y/N reluctantly agreed to go to the faculty party with Daveed. She could say it was because she hadn't gone out dancing in a long time and needed a break from work and mommy time, but really it was to be on his arm in front of Olive. The brunette didn't need to know that she and her husband were beefing. 

Y/N got dressed on her side of the bedroom. She stepped into a navy blue dress and pulled it up to her shoulders. Smoothing her hands down her hips, she took in her close-cropped afro and the little curls that danced around her ear. As she was pinching some diamond studs into each lobe, she saw the reflection of Daveed coming out of the bathroom. She could admit—internally—that he looked good in his teal button up, the top few undone to reveal his father's old gold chain. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing off his chiseled face. 

_Hmph_. If he hadn't been getting on her last nerve, he _could've_ gotten some before they left. 

She cut her eyes away from him just as he caught her reflection in the mirror. She straightened, trying not to feel anxious about his eyes all over her. She was still upset with him and wouldn't be swayed by sexy words or lustful glances. 

"You look good." 

_Damn it_. She swallowed and caught his gaze in the mirror. "Thanks. You do, too." 

He grabbed his watch off his bedside drawer and clipped it on. "You ready to go?" 

Diana was staying with Robyn, Y/N's older sister, and Robyn's husband in a city over for the night. Even though Robyn swore up and down that she'd never have kids of her own, she was always naturally maternal. Her husband was a swell guy, too, funny and warm. For those reasons, Y/N hadn't teared up when Robyn took their baby and was comfortable with her spending the night with someone else for the first time. 

Y/N took once last glance in the mirror before nodding. "Yeah, I'm ready.

Y/N'd assumed a faculty party with a bunch of professors wouldn't be the most fun, but she stood corrected. The party had put together enough money to rent out a couple sections and a bottle was ordered for their table. All ages were having a good time together, either telling stories over the loud music or dancing to the latest pop hits. Y/N was particularly impressed with an older man breaking it down. 

She was actually enjoying herself; getting to know Daveed's co-workers better felt like she was getting to know Daveed better, too. They were all nice, revisiting funny times in their department and including her in all the inside jokes. She could tell why Daveed loved working at the university so much. 

Alas, that very thought was soured when Olive arrived, fashionably late by an hour-and-a-half. She was wearing a lime green number that even the eighteen-year-olds who'd snuck into the club would be envious of. Her bright lipstick-ed smile greeted the table, and then Daveed in particular. "So glad you two could make it!" She'd only spared Y/N a quick glance. 

"Yes, once you extended the invitation, we just had to come out!" Y/N answered, looking her square in the eye. 

"Yeah," Daveed followed-up, "Always nice to get my lady out the house." He finished with a sweep of his eyes over Y/N and she fought back a smirk. She bumped her knee against his instead, appreciative of the teamwork. Even if he didn't think she was right, Y/N was grateful he made it clear that she was his woman. 

"That's great!" Olive answered without missing a beat. She sat and had a conversation with them, or more like with just Daveed, ordered a drink, and then was beckoned to the dance floor by a friend. 

The woman was quite the chatterbox, going on and on about whatever topic happened to cross her mind. Y/N nodded and smiled, trying to follow along even though Olive switched topics every time a song was mixed into another. Y/N felt relieved once she was gone. "You deal with all that talking _all_ week?" 

Daveed chuckled. "You get used to it."

The alcohol she'd consumed was going right to her head and her bladder, so she stood she told Daveed she was going to the restroom. "All right, but when you get back, I want my dance." 

She simpered and bent down so she was close to his face. "Who's said you _earned_ a dance?"

"I say so," Daveed responded back with the same energy. 

Y/N looked him up and down and snickered. "Mhmm. We'll see." She righted herself and bee-lined through the crowd to get to the restrooms. 

Daveed could always ease his way back into her good graces with his charm, but Y/N didn’t want to bend so easily, even if she’d rather forget it all and fall into his embrace. 

After standing in line for what felt like forever, Y/N finally got to a stall. When she was finished, she was heading back to the table, ready to make Daveed beg for the handsy dance he wanted so badly, but stopped in her tracks when she saw that lime green dress and signature afro huddled in a corner. 

She couldn't see Daveed's face, but saw Olive's. The woman had clearly been drinking more since she disappeared onto the dance floor. She leaned against the wall as if it was the only thing keeping her up. Since they had to yell over the music, Y/N could hear them from where she stood. She was surprised Olive didn’t see her, but then again, the inebriated woman was doing what she always was: keeping her her eyes laser-focused on Daveed.

Not too many people could pull Y/N from her naturally reserved manner, but Olive was the type to make the bitch want to come out, and the wild woman inside of her was ready to burst through the gates when she saw Olive's hand slide down Daveed's chest. 

Y/N was marching over, barely managing an _excuse me_ toward the people she moved passed, and was ready to give the woman a piece of her mind. Olive was bold to touch her husband while she was _in_ the building. 

But then she saw Daveed take Olive's wrist and move it away from him. "Olive, I'll consider what you just said as a drunken mistake, but just know that isn't cool. I'm married. Happily so. My wife is _here_. That was hella disrespectful. I'm gonna ask that we keep whatever we have on a professional level from now on. We're just co-workers and I need you to be okay with that. If you can't respect that, I'll have to get HR involved." 

She had the nerve to look shocked. "But Daveed–,”

"There's no negotiating this, Olive. I meant what I said. Please, give me space and we can keep it cordial." 

Olive pursed her lips and straightened, wobbly, from the wall. Daveed held out his hands to steady her, but she shooed him off and stalked in Y/N's direction. 

Arms crossed, she didn't move and waited, until Olive realized she was there. The brunette woman's eyes widened when saw her.   
  
“Oh, Y/N–,”

Y/N held up her hand, cutting her off.

"My husband's a lot nicer than me," she began without any pleasant precursors. "I'll take what he just threatened you with and make it a promise. We can keep it cute, Olive. But girl," Y/N looked her up and down, "don't push me."

With one last gaze that told the woman she was not to be fucked with, Y/N sashayed over to her husband. Daveed wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed him. Olive couldn't have her man, but she could have a show.

"I'd like my apology now," Y/N said into Daveed's ear. "I _told_ you that woman wanted you. Making me feel crazy and shit."

"Sorry," he offered and Y/N was grateful she didn't have to ask twice for it. "I really didn't think she was like that or that she'd ever take it there. I guess that liquid courage got to her tonight." 

"What did she say to you?"

"Let's just say...I was propositioned," Daveed said and left it that. Y/N reasoned it was for her own good. She didn't need to be bailed out of jail. “I know I’ve been defending her a lot, but when I saw you getting buck with her like that? That was kinda hot.”

Y/N bit her lip. “Nobody messes with what’s mine.”

“I hear you.”

“Well...I accept your apology." She ran her hands down the front of his shirt but clutched his collar when they went back up. "But I'm warning you. Play with my intuition again and see what happens."

He glanced down at her lips. "Is that a threat?" 

"You tryna find out?"

"I'm tryna find out _something_." Daveed peered over her shoulder to get an eyeful of her backside. Y/N didn't know if Olive had left or not, but she didn't care. The way Daveed was looking at her made the alcohol in her system swim faster. She drew away when she felt his lips brush against her neck.

"Mm-mm. Not so fast. You’ve got a lot of making up to do, Mr. Diggs." 

Daveed smirked and pulled Y/N back toward him until her body was flush with his. "I'm ready to go home. Now." 

\--

Y/N and Daveed burst through the front door, their hands clawing at clothes and hair. They kissed quickly, the heat of their mouths spurring the pounding of their hearts and the stir of the regions they wished to join. Daveed kicked the front door closed. In a flash he locked it and was back on Y/N. 

They find themselves in the kitchen. Y/N felt along the wall for the light switch and flipped it on. Daveed's hands swam up her thighs before lifting her onto the counter. She pulled her face from his, in need of air, and Daveed took the moment to press his mouth against her neck, his beard tickling her neck and leaving hickeys in his wake. 

"Take this off, take this off," Y/N rushed him as she tugged at the collar of his shirt. 

So much for making him work for it.

She helped him unbutton his shirt by ripping through the buttons. She'd sew them back on for him another day, but in the moment she was only concerned about her hands on the expanse of his naked chest. 

Daveed pulled her dress straps down her shoulders and tugged the bodice to pool at her hips, revealing the breasts she needed desperately to be touched. He grabbed them into his hands and continued kissing her. 

"I need you inside me right now," she said against his lips, and but a second later did she hear his belt being undone and falling to the floor with a _clank_. Y/N glanced down and saw his dick was healthy and anticipating. She wanted it in her mouth and for a split second contemplated hopping down from the counter to do just that, but Daveed lifted her chin. 

"Later," he said and pulled her thighs to the edge of the island. He pressed his dick toward her entrance. Not only had Olive seen a show at the club, but so did their Lyft driver, who kept peering through his rear-view to watch the couple getting beyond handsy in the backseat. All that touching they'd done already had her wet, so it was with little difficulty that he slid his entire length into her. 

Y/N threw her head back and gripped his shoulders. "Holy shit!" she squeaked as Daveed found his pace, pulling almost completely out of her before surging all the way back. The sweet liquor and electrifying lust had her feeling everything at once. 

He slipped his hand to the nape of her neck and gripped it. He put his forehead to hers and gave her a quick kiss. "Are you still mad at me?"

Y/N swiped her tongue against his lips. "Yeah." 

He slid his hand to the front of her neck. "What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

She gasped, "Keep fucking me like this."

Daveed's hand travelled between the valley of her breasts and pushed her down onto the countertop. She shivered from the chill of the faux marble. He bent over her body and latched his lips around one of her dark nipples. Already hard and sensitive, Y/N moaned loudly at the slow wet circle of his tongue going around it. She dug her hand through his hair as he languidly made his way to the other breast. 

He slowed his strokes to a tantalizing sweet rhythm. Deep and curved that extended the ecstasy, and the slow withdrawal that made her crave the next thrust. She scratched her nails down his back and he groaned. 

He went back to her lips. "I've been taking it too easy on you."

"Easy on _me_?" Y/N tried to keep her face from going into orgasm-mode. "Aren't _you_ the one in trouble?"

"I was kinda right about all this, though." 

"How? _Oooh_ , fuck!" Y/N breathed when Daveed thrust into her roughly as if to help make his point.

"I told you whether she liked me or not, I'd never disrespect you. Did I disrespect you?"

Y/N wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "No!"

"Don't you know you're the center of my world?" he grunted.

"Y-yes!" 

"How much I love you?"

"I love you, too! I love you..."

Y/N's eyes squeezed shut, the tickles of pleasure growing into something warm and paralyzing. But as close as the peak was, curling in her lower belly and sending her nerves to a frenzy, all the tension was suddenly swept away and she realized Daveed had pulled out of her. She sat up and looked at him, ready to command he take her back, but then she saw the look in his eye. 

"Get off and turn around," he demanded huskily. Y/N did as she was told, pulling herself up. She got off the counter and stood with shaky legs. "Bend over," he continued and she did that, too. Daveed kneeled behind her and took two handfuls of her cheeks. He spread them apart and Y/N could hear the wet evidence of her arousal. She moaned at the feeling and almost screamed when she felt his tongue dance along her folds. She reached back and clutched his curls, needing something to hold onto. 

"Baby..." she panted as his lips probed. He stuck two of his fingers into her and let his tongue circle her clit. Y/N gasped, the familiar tension of her orgasm building again. She went rigid and prayed for the release she could feel about to happen. 

"Don't you cum yet," Daveed said and if Y/N could turn around, she'd tell him he was crazy and too late, but all she could do was open her mouth to cry out. 

He pulled away once more, and the sensation died down to little vibrations—again. Y/N looked back at him and pouted, "Daveed..." He was driving her crazy. 

He stood up. "What? I'm not done with you yet. Turn back around." The look of primality in his eye had her wanting to drool and he was already grabbing at her hips before she could even face forward. He let the tip of his dick kiss her swelling pussy. Bracing his legs, he went back in and started pounding into her like he sought vengeance.

Y/N cried out, the pressure so overwhelming she had to lie her upper half onto the counter. The exterior had gone cool again and the sensation against her nipples sent shivers down her spine. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Y/N felt tears forming in her eyes and they spilled over when Daveed landed a hard smack on her backside. 

"Say you're sorry," he grunted. 

"S-sorry f-for w-w-what?" Y/N managed to get out through her moaning and his thrusting. Did he really expect her to be thinking straight right now? 

She felt her body being pulled up and crashed against his chest. Not once did he stop his painfully exhilarating rhythm as he clasped her throat with one hand. "I told you I got you. I don't wanna hear about Olive again."

"O-okay," Y/N wheezed.

"I don't want to hear about any other woman. I'm all about you and I'll always be about you. You hear me?"

Y/N's eyes closed tight and she threw her head back onto his shoulder. He thrust up into her, almost lifting her off her feet. She screamed out. 

"I said do you hear me?"

"Y-yes! Uhn! Yes!" She was whimpering now but Daveed wasn't slowing down. 

"You're the only one I'll ever want. The only one I wanna be with." His tongue went to her earlobe and then his lips pinched it. "You're the only one I'm fucking, too." 

Y/N could've dissolved into a puddle right then and there. She bit her lip and smiled, sure she looked crazy with his hand still wrapped around her throat, the pressure just tight enough. Daveed let her go and she went back to the counter, needing all the leverage she could get. She chanted his name, each time her pitch getting higher. 

She was about to orgasm whether Daveed wanted her to or not. The tension in her lower region was screaming to be let loose. Daveed groaned behind her, swiveling his hips in just the right way. God, her husband could fuck like a Greek deity. Her eyes still closed, she screamed, "Oh my _fucking_ God, yeees!"

She'd have to apologize for her vainness later, but right then, she couldn't help but want to scream every obscenity in the book. 

She felt a stream of liquid pouring down her legs. She was a trembling, crying mess, and Daveed kept pushing into her, the obscene sounds of her gushing, wet pussy and aroma of pleasure making her head spin and toes curl.

Daveed pulled out of her and Y/N thanked goodness for a moment to catch her breath. He stood her up and turned her to face him. He palmed her cheeks. "Haven't seen you squirt in a minute," he chuckled before grabbing her face and kissing her. Their tongues tasted each other's and their lips pressed and pulled wetly. He grabbed at the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them into the living room. 

It looked like they'd be re-christening multiple rooms tonight. 

He dropped her onto the cool leather of the couch. His dick, still at attention due to the years of practicing stamina, swayed in Y/N's face. She glimpsed up at him, a _May I?_ in her gaze. Daveed smirked and placed his hand on the back of head. Y/N opened her mouth and took him between her lips. She didn't bother teasing him. They were both too far gone to play around. 

Y/N moved her head back and forth, wetting the shaft with her tongue. 

"Fuck," Daveed murmured and watched her go.

When they'd first starting sleeping together, some months into their relationship, Y/N had shyly revealed she thought fellatio was a huge turn on and would jump at the opportunity to test her skills. She liked it easy, such as in the early morning when she wanted to start off his day well. She liked it sensual, such as when they were both feeling particularly in love and took turns pleasuring each other, trying to outdo the other, but ultimately got each other off equally. And then there were the rarer, but still greatly appreciated, times when it was rough. Tears would be pouring from Y/N's eyes as she gagged and choked and slobbered him until he was cumming in her mouth. From the look in Daveed's eyes and the earnestness in Y/N's movements, it looked like tonight would be the latter. 

Y/N added a hand to the base of dick. As she sucked on the head, she looked him square in the eye, taunting him. She slowly licked up his shaft. She chuckled at the look on his face. She took him back into her mouth, the added pressure of her hand making him groan louder. 

She took him further into her mouth, adding more saliva. She used her free hand to massage his balls and he began panting. He clutched the soft coils of Y/N's hair and guided her mouth up and down his dick. She started taking him deeper. Her breathing became harsher, her strokes even more deliberate. 

Daveed groaned aloud. "You look so beautiful with my dick in your throat." 

He knew just the right thing to say. Y/N liked that, when alone, she could be the nasty woman that she truly was on the inside. He never made her feel bad or ashamed for her kinks, but powerful and beautiful, no matter how filthy the act. 

Daveed used both hands in his hair and the pace became rougher. Y/N abandoned her own hands and put them on his thighs. She coughed a bit and tears pricked at her eyes, but she kept going. 

"Can you take more?" Daveed asked. She pulled away and took a deep breath. Saliva dripped down her chin and onto her breast. Her chest heaved. 

She licked her lips and hummed, "Mhmm." 

He stuck his dick back into her mouth, even deeper this time. Y/N's head bobbed up and down, gobbling him down like he was a conquest. She started gagging, and when she felt Daveed easing up a bit, she took it upon herself to keep up the pace, making it wetter, moaning louder, gagging if she had to. 

"Fuck, Y/N!" Daveed groaned and it wasn't long before he was spilling into her mouth. Y/N swallowed all she could before pulling away, gasping. She snickered and rubbed him down, keeping him as hard as possible as she licked her lips free of his essence. 

When he recovered, he took her hand and guided her from the couch to the space in front of the fire place. He flicked on the electrical fire, its blue flames licking the air inside. Y/N knew it would get too hot eventually, but that was the least of her concerns as Daveed beckoned her to lie down and he kneeled in front of her. 

Y/N immediately made space for him, opening up legs and welcoming him back into the home of her thighs. He pulled her closer to him, the head of his dick pressing against her entrance again. Y/N, her eyes never leaving his, reached down and rubbed it against her folds, savoring the tease. 

Daveed touched her left breast, squeezing the nipple a bit with his fingers. His hand ran down the plane of her stomach and his thumb stopped on her hood to rub her clit. Y/N breathed heavily and he watched her dark vulva glisten in the light of the fireplace.

"God, you have such a pretty pussy." 

Y/N was as bashful as she was turned on.

"You ready?" he asked, and she nodded, ready. She'd just had a hard orgasm, which would've typically worn her out. But she was feeling greedy tonight and was willing for her husband to push her past her limits. 

They both groaned when Daveed surged into her. Y/N felt flutters in her entire body as he began moving, finding his pace again. She was sent right back into the mode of utter bliss, not too strong to have an orgasm, but just delicious enough where she could take it without falling over the edge too soon. 

"Shit!" Y/N cursed when he brushed against her G-spot. The smug look on his face read that he had her right where he wanted her: at his dominion and soon enough, begging for mercy. 

She reached out and ran her hand across his abs. Her nails scratched lightly at the skin. She yelped when he hit her spot again, and it repeated; him pushing her to new heights and her yelping every time it happened. 

"You feel so good!" she exclaimed. She could feel herself sweating and trembling. Daveed leaned down to place a sloppy kiss against her lips. Y/N held his face in her hands, kissing him back and crying at the same time. When he pulled away, she swiped away the perspiration from his forehead with her thumbs. He pressed his lips to hers one more time before sitting up suddenly. 

Daveed spread her legs wider and pushed her thighs to her breasts, the angle impossibly deeper. "Ooh," Y/N groaned at the increased pressure. Her breath hitched in her throat as he thrust into her without a hint of slowing down any time soon. 

"You're taking my dick so good, baby," he complimented hoarsely, and Y/N saw him watching how he disappeared completely inside her and then reemerged with an even wetter dick. 

"Daveed! Baby...uhn!" she screamed. "Please, please, please!" She didn't even know what she was begging for. She wanted him to keep going until she saw the stars and planets, but almost wanted him to stop because she didn't think she could handle another orgasm. Either way, Daveed pressed on, groaning loudly above her as he rolled his hips and kept her slickness wrapped around him like a heated hug. 

He let go of one of her legs, his rhythm never faltering, and started rubbing her clit again. Jesus, she could feel herself reaching that mountain peak. 

"Oh, my _Goood_..." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when Daveed wrapped a hand around her neck, at the right point where she saw those stars and planets again and was gasping for breath. He pounded into her quickly, urging her orgasm to be the best one of the night. Their bodies collided, the combination of sweat and liquid lust perfect. She felt like she was on fire in the best way possible. 

"Ah, shit, shit! I'm cumming. Fuuuck." Daveed let out a guttural moan and released inside of her, filling her to the brim. He watched as her wet folds got coated in his cum. Y/N shook as she came down from her high, and she pressed her thighs together, the feeling of him finally too overwhelming. She pushed at his thighs, crying out, and he backed off. She whimpered at the thickness of his dick sliding out of her. He groaned, too, and they watched each other as they came back down to Earth. 

Y/N's legs fell to the carpet, worn out, and Daveed stood to turn off the fireplace before rejoining her in darkness. He lied on top of her and Y/N welcomed his weight. She combed her fingers across his scalp slowly as he pressed tired kisses against her cheek. 

"I think I just put another baby in you," he joked and they both chuckled. Tell that to her birth control. 

"Mmm,” Y/N mused and joked back, "Shit, you probably did." 

They were quiet for a while, allowing the pool of lust to go from a boil to a simmer, no longer hot enough for that burn, but warm and easy.

Daveed kissed her chin and then his eyes travelled across her face. "Y/N, I really am sorry. I should‘ve listened to you from the start."

Y/N smiled softly. "I appreciate that. Hopefully, next time you won't wait until it actually _happens_." She tugged at his hair. "And I'm sorry, too. I know how I can be annoying with how I approach things sometimes, but I don't mean to make things harder for you. I guess I'm still a little insecure. I mean, we're still a new couple with a baby...sometimes I wonder if I can compete with—,”

"Babe." Daveed stopped her. "How can any other woman compete where she doesn't compare?"

Y/N was quiet, too stunned to respond. Daveed didn't elaborate and left the comment hanging in the air. He simply needed her to know that. 

So they left it at that. They didn't want the moment of pure lust between them to be sullied by a conversation too complex. Besides, Y/N was too busy remembering what Daveed looked like when he was pounding into her so good that she almost forgot her name. 

"I love you," she said quietly. Daveed gently turned her face to his lips and kissed her until she needed to breathe. 

"I love you, too.” 

Y/N didn't even remember falling asleep. Her last memory was Daveed's warm body against hers, the scent of their lovemaking lingering. But when she woke up, she was in their bedroom. He wasn't with her, but she heard the clanking of kitchenware on the floor beneath her and the aroma of breakfast cooking. She smiled to herself a bit, taking one more moment to relax in the comfort of their satin bedspread before rolling out of bed and heading to the shower. She was stiff and sore, evidence of a good night of sex.

When she made it downstairs, fresh-faced in concise shorts, a tank top, her hair hidden beneath a decorative green scarf, and only the slightest residuals of a hangover, she saw Daveed at the stove.

The floor looked like it had been cleaned. Y/N was glad for it—the evidence of their pleasure needed to stay between them. Daveed looked good in the kitchen; shirtless and moving like a man who'd had a great night himself. Though she was sure he'd already heard her come down, she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

She didn't say anything at first, simply swaying with her cheek against his back, but then was reminded of all the things his body did to hers. “Now last night is what I call an apology.”

Daveed chuckled and Y/N kissed his back and shoulders. "Good morning,” she said.

"Good morning." He turned his head to kiss her forehead. "Sleep good?"

"You know I did." She giggled and hummed, content. She looked over his shoulder. "What are you making?"

"Your favorite: shrimp and grits with Kielbasa sausage." 

Y/N watched him stir the meat, peppers, and onions in a skillet before turning his attention to the small pot of thick grits. 

"Okay, I definitely forgive you now,” she teased as the decadent aroma had her stomach grumbling. “Mmm, I'm thinking of another sausage, too." She reached around and massaged the front of his pants. They both laughed. 

"Damn. More?”

Y/N kissed his neck in response.

“Later," he promised. “I think I still need a little more of _your_ apologizing.” 

  
\- - -

**_Thanks for reading! I’ll be working on more requests. If you have a request on what you’d like to see, let me know in the comments :)_**


End file.
